Wolves Of Lithuania
by Fisk4President
Summary: Why are wolves attacking Livestock in Lithuania? Does it have something to do with cryptids? Or may be something to do with that weird boy in the aviators. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

****

I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

I would like to thank Howling-Moon-Wolf for inspiration.

Zak sat in the back of the cockpit with a bored expression on his face.

Ugh! When are we going to get there? Drew looked back at her son.

Zak, calm down.

Mom, where are we going, anyways? Doc looked back from the pilots seat.

Were going to Lithuania. They seem to be having a problem with wolves attacking their livestock.

Were going to hunt wolves because they killed a couple of cows? What the heck! Last time I checked, we research cryptids. This isnt our problem. Drew scowled.

First of all, people in Lithuania are losing money, and they already have a problem with deaths in the country, so having people go poor isnt gonna help that case, and second of all, there might be a cryptid controlling these wolves. Wolves normally dont do this. Zak rolled his eyes. Drew scowled at him. Dont roll your eyes at me!

Whatever, Zak replied. Drew turned red with anger.

Whatever? You know what, youre grounded! Two weeks. No Television. Fisk pointed at Zak and started laughing. Zak just folded his arms and started grumbling. About 30 minutes later, they landed in a field near a small town. The four stepped out into the cool breeze.

Geez, why the heck is it cold. Its July! Drew looked at him.

It only gets to be about 70 degrees Fahrenheit in the summer here. Its not that cold. Weve seen colder.

That explains the low population, Zak mumbled to himself. The group continued to walk until they reached the town. As they walked around, they could here people mumbling in Lithuanian about the foreigners. Drew walked up to some of the guys on the street and questioned them about the wolves. She returned shaking her head.

What did they say? Doc asked.

They said, well, they said She whispered what they said in Docs ears. Docs eyes widened.

Wow, thats vulgar. I didnt think they could talk like that.

They used to be part of the Soviet Union. Of course they can talk like that. The group turned and looked to see a teenage boy. He had medium length brown hair and was wearing aviator sunglasses. He was also wearing a grey shirt and a green military jacket. Zak looked at the boy.

Who are you and what do you know? The boy smiled.

Im Nico. Thats not very important. Whats more important is who are you and what are you doing here?

Im Drew. This is my husband Doc, and this is my son Zak and this is Fiskerton. The boy bowed.

Its a pleasure to meet you. Now like I asked before, what are you doing here?

Were trying to figure out why wolves are attacking the countrys livestock? We think it might have something to do with cryptids. Nico stopped smiling.

Seriously? You came to this pit of death so you could see why wolves are eating cows? Man you are weird people. Drew looked at Nico.

Excuse me? Were trying to make sure that the economy in your country doesnt collapse because of this. Nico laughed.

My country? What do I look like? An old Communist? Sure, I have some Lithuanian blood, but Im Italian, too. Zak looked at him

Youre Italian? You are way to white to be Italian. Nico stopped laughing and looked at Zak with a very serious expression.

Yes, I am quite aware that Im very white. I dont really care. Right now, I suggest you get your Communist ass out of my face before I kick it. Zak grinned.

Kick my ass? Please. I dont think some loser Mixed fruit is going to kick my ass.

Did you just call me mixed fruit? Zak nodded. You are a Fascist freak! You should be hung upside down at a gas station with a meat hook like Mussolini.

Where the heck did you learn all this crap?

I read a lot of books. I have the IQ of the average CEO. Zak laughed.

Well Mr. CEO, I think youre a loser. I bet you probably have something to do with the wolves killing the livestock. Nico froze.

I gotta go. Bye! He ran as fast as he could and cut through an alley. Zak turned around and looked at his parents.

Well that was weird.

****

So, what do you think? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

****

I do not own The Secret Saturdays.

Nico turned the corner of the alley at the edge of town. He slammed against the edge of the brick. Then he looked out towards the direction he had run from.

"Good, those scientists didnt try to follow me." Suddenly, a wolf walked up to him. It had a note in its mouth. Nico pulled it out of the wolfs mouth and read it out loud. "Dear commander, our ground troops have successfully laid claim to the land you requested to own. Unfortunately, several of the soldiers have been critically injured. We request you come to survey the damage. Also, we have finally convinced to foxes to join in our fight. Their general would like you to sign a peace treaty. Please return to base immediately." Nico looked at the wolf. "Well, I guess I should get to base. Now where did I leave my motorcycle?" The wolf turned his head and pointed his paw towards a tarp. "Oh yeah. Thanks, wolf." Nico removed the tarp to reveal a black and chrome custom motorcycle with a wolf painted on it. He drove off with the wolf running beside him. He drove past the last paved street and onto a small dirt road. He kept driving until he was at the edge of town. He drove into the forest until he came across a small cabin. He got off the motorcycle and stepped into the cabin with the wolf. Then he typed a code into a keypad on the wall. The inside of the shed shot down below the ground to and underground bunker. Nico opened the door. Immediately after he opened the door a group of wolves walked up to him. One of them had a scar across his right eye and had bite marks on his ear. He stepped forward. Then he started to speak.

"Hello commander, how are you doing?"

"Very well, general. But it seems someone is looking for us. I ran across a couple of scientists that thought that the wolves might be attacking because of cryptids." The two laughed.

"Hey, if they knew that we could talk, theyd probably take a dump in their pants!"

"That is true. So, where is the fox general? And why does he want me to sign it? I dont sign anything, remember?" The general wolf let out a small growl.

"Well, you know how the foxes are. They dont trust any of us wolves. They want the head to sign it, or theyll think theyre being cheated. Frankly, I dont even know why they hate us so much." Nico looked at him.

"Dude, you wolves killed off half of their species. So frankly, they have every right to hate you. They dont hate me because I never tried to kill them. Although you havent killed any foxes, either. In fact, did you have that little fling with that Ukraine Fox. Man, that was just great. Man you,"

"Shut it, commander. We get it; I had an affair with a fox. We get it."

"Chill out, general. I was just joking. Now lets go sign this treaty." Nico and the general walked over to the foxes. The fox generals paw print was already on the treaty. Nico pulled out a pen and signed it. Then he shook hands, or, paws, well Nico used his hand to shake the foxs paw. "Well, general fox, I hope that this treaty will help the two of us out." The fox nodded. Suddenly, the wolf general jumped on Nico.

"I am sick of you always bossing me around! So I hope you read that treaty clearly. Its a declaration of war against you and the foxes." He started to attack Nico. Several more wolves jumped on him as well. Then suddenly, a couple of Artic white wolves attacked the wolves that were attacking Nico. Then some more wolves attacked the white wolves. Then The foxes attacked the wolves that were attacking the white wolves. The entire room became a huge maul fest. No one could stop it.

****

Well, let me just say something. This last chapter was a little out there. Mainly because Im getting low reviews and I think that I need to leave these new stories and go back to one of my old ones. If you have any ideas for me, please review and tell me. Thank you.


End file.
